In order to measure the voltage (cell voltages) of the unit cells in a fuel cell, a cell monitor (a cell voltage measuring apparatus) is used to monitor a power generation status such as variation in the cell voltage during power generation. As a conventional structure for installation of a cell monitor, a structure in which the cell monitor is arranged on a lateral surface (for example, on an end plate-side) of a fuel cell stack (a cell stack body) has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP2010-257804 A